Sano Gets a Tattoo
by Escachick357
Summary: This is my 2nd Rurouni Kenshin story. Sano has a feeling that he's not feeling or looking tough enough so he gets a tattoo in a very unusual place. Has slight S/M. R/R.


Sano Gets a Tattoo

By: Escachick357

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, and if I did I'd change...nothing. I like the way it is.

This is a fic that came to me in a dream...also after watching **That 70's show**. I kinda know about the series and how it's set in 1878. In this story, there are tattoos and there are the Peanuts. So, hope you enjoy.

- - - - - - - - -

Sano walked through downtown Tokyo, an upset look on his face. He wanted to have something on him that would make him look and/or make him feel tougher and that he meant business. Kenshin had that cross-shaped scar on his cheek so everybody would know that he was Battousai the Manslayer, Aoshi's face always looked pissed off so nobody messed with him, hell even Yahiko looked tougher since he was always carrying around his wooden sword before and after his lessons with Kaoru, but Sano had nothing.

Since he was by himself, Sano though that he could find something that would at least make him feel as though he could beat the crap out of anybody (although he really could). He walked in front of the Akabeko, thinking about getting a kick-ass looking burn, but it sounded way too painful. He walked in front of the weapon shop and attempted to buy a gun or sword, but he was broke.

Finally he stepped in front of a store that sold the most kick-ass tattoos. He hesitated for a moment, thinking of everybody's expressions. He knew Kaoru would be mad and that Kenshin and Yahiko wouldn't give a crap, but he thought that Megumi would love it. She told Kaoru one afternoon in a room by themselves, when Sano accidentally was standing behind a corner, hearing every word, that she loved guys that looked tough.

Sano confidently walked into the store and in front of a counter, which had a strong-looking man behind it. "Ummm...I want to get a tattoo to show to my girlfriend." Sano said to the man.

The man looked at Sano and asked, "Have you ever got a tattoo before?"

Sano shook his head, "But I want my girlfriend to see it."

The man looked at Sano and said, "Well, if you want it where no one but your girlfriend can see it, then I can do it on the chest, which is _very_ dangerous, or the butt."

Sano thought for a minute. Megumi wouldn't be happy if some thing went wrong on the chest, so he'd do the less dangerous one. "I'll take the butt."

The man looked at Sano and said, "The fee is 200 yen. But, just to be nice, we'll flip a coin. If you , it's free. If you lose, you pay."

"Deal." Sano answered. They flipped a coin and Sano won, so the two men went to the back of the store.

The man looked at Sano and asked, "So, which tattoo do you want?"

"Surprise me." Sano answered.

The man nodded and picked up a needle, "Now, pull down your pants, kneel onto a chair, and stick your butt in the air." He said. Sano obeyed, pulling down his pants, kneeling on a chair, and sticking his ass in the air.

"What's your girlfriend's name?" The man asked.

"Megumi." Sano answered.

The man nodded and began poking the needle into Sano. After about twenty minutes, the man read, "Hitomi."

"Who's that?" Sano asked.

"Your girlfriend." The man answered.

"My girlfriend's name is Megumi!" Sano yelled.

The man stopped, "...Oh. Maybe I can cover that up with a flower, then."

Twenty minutes after that, the man was done. "Your butt will be sore for at least an hour, so don't sit for at least that long." The man said as Sano stood up and pulled up his pants.

"And say hi to Hitomi for me." He added.

"Her name is Megumi!" Sano yelled.

The man stopped, "Oh crap. Well give this to her." he said, putting a note in Sano's hands. Sano then left.

The sun was beginning to go down by the time he got back to the Kamiya Dojo for dinner. When he walked into the front yard, Yahiko ran up, "Sano, where were you?!? You were gone for three hours, Kaoru's cooking, and Misao, Aoshi, and Hiko are staying here for a visit!" he yelled.

Sano shrugged and walked inside to join everybody for dinner until he realized one thing: He couldn't sit.

Everybody at the table put some food in their mouths and smiled, "Hey busu! This tastes great!" Yahiko said to Kaoru.

Kaoru smiled and looked at Sano, who was still standing, "Sano, come, sit and join us." She said. Sano shook his head.

"Why not?" Misao asked.

"Tell them you don't feel well." Sano's head was saying, but out loud he said that he had a pain in his ass. Thinking it was something serious, Kenshin went to get Megumi, who arrived two minutes later.

Megumi walked in and immediately put her hand on his forehead, "Feels normal. So, you got a pain in your ass?" she asked Sano.

"I'm fine." Sano answered.

"Then sit and eat." Kaoru told him.

"I can't." Sano protested.

"Why not?" Yahiko asked.

"Because I got a..." Sano began and whispered the rest.

"You got a WHAT?!?" Kaoru screamed.

"I gotta tattoo." Sano answered confidently.

Megumi looked at him with fire in her eyes. "You idiot! How could you do something so stupid?!?" She screamed.

"I did it for you." Sano answered.

"You told Kaoru that you loved tough guys." Megumi stopped and said, "You dumbass, that wasn't me! That was Misao. She was over that day."

The room was filled with silence until Hiko asked, "So, what did you get?"

"Beats me." Sano answered.

"You didn't see it?" Kenshin asked.

"It's on my ass." Sano told him.

"Well, let's see it. Pull down your pants." Megumi said to Sano. Sano nodded, turned around, and pulled down his pants.

"Woodstock." Megumi said, looking at the tattoo on Sano's ass.

"It says Woodstock?!?" Sano yelled. Aoshi, Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, Yahiko, and Hiko began laughing.

"No, it's a picture of Snoopy's friend, Woodstock. You know from the Peanuts. Ha ha ha! You got a little yellow bird on your ass!" Megumi said, laughing.

Sano pulled up his pants and gave Megumi the not from the man at the tattoo shop.

"Hitomi, enjoy your boyfriend's hot tattoo. Signed, Jimmy the tattoo artist." She read. "My name's not Hitomi." She said to Sano.

"I know. The artist is an idiot." He answered.

Megumi looked at Sano and smiled. "I think it's cute how you put a tattoo on for me. Come on, I'll take you to my house for dinner for three." She said, pulling on Sano's arm. Then Sano and Woodstock went to Megumi's house to dinner for three.

- - - - - - -

So did ya like it? If you didn't, then too bad, because I do and you can't change that!


End file.
